Magic feels in the air
by Finchel86
Summary: it s the story of Finchel and Matilda appears as the fairy godmother of them. she s literally the cousin of Finn Hudson. Marley and New Directions appear
1. first crush and magical cousin

Magic feels in the air

English/romance/ fantasy/drama/ friendship

Rachel.B/Finn. /Ryder.L/Noah.P/Quinn.F/Matilda.W/New Directions

Related: Glee/ Matilda

hey guys, this my first story of Finchel and of course Matilda is my favorite childhood movie so I make an alternate universe where Finn and Matilda are relatives. i hope you enjoy it and please review

Roxy : )

Chapter 1.-First crush and a magical little cousin

All starts one morning in the halls of McKinley High. An adorable and pretty Jewish girl walks with elegant bearing squeezing books against her chest. Her name is Rachel Babra Berry, she´s the daughter of two gay parents, Hiram and Leroy, and her biological mother is Shelby Corcoran, in theory, she´s the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She loves gold stars and someday she hopes to succeed on Broadway as her two role models: Barbra Streisand and Patti Lupone

Back to the story and I´m already getting ahead, she´s walking around with a big smile on her face when a group of players goes to her and one of them throws a cold slushie in the face, leaving her speechless

"Welcome to freak town, girlie" says the tall guy with dark skin

"I don´t understand why you dress like that; we´re not in the kindergarten anymore" says the guy with the Mohawk and fists bumps with Azimio, before he leaves with the rest of the guys

"And I don´t understand why are people in this world so ignorant" Rachel said with tears in her eyes. She begins to cry and runs to the bathroom to wipe her face. Suddenly, a beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes walks up to her with a smile

"Here" the girl added with a smile "sometimes handkerchiefs help you when you´re sad

"Thank you" Rachel said taking the tissue and wipes her tears. "I just wanted to start this school on the right foot and…the popular jocks attacked me with no reason

"Ugh. I can´t stand them, welcome to the club" the girl said and Rachel starts to laugh, the girl reaches out her hand "by the way, I´m Marley; Marley Rose

"Rachel Berry" Rachel responded and shaking her hand with Marley. "Wait…are you Marley Rose? The daughter of the lovely lady of the cafeteria?"

"Yes"

"Oh my God! Rachel covers her mouth with excitement "I love her. She always put vegan meatballs in my lunch every Wednesday. She´s amazing

"Well…thank you so much, Rachel. And don´t worry, you have a new friend" Marley said. "Oh…would you like to join the glee club? A birdie told me it´s awesome and you can sing every song you want"

"I don´t know" Rachel shrugged her shoulders "I just want to focus on my studies, taking ballet classes and enroll club Academic Decathlon"

"You´ll never know unless you try. Um…I was thinking…how about if we do a duet for our audition?" Marley said

"Okay" Rachel nods "may be Celine Dion or of course my idol…Mrs. Barbra"

"Mm…and how about…?" Marley pulls out her iPod from her pocket and hit the play button "this is personally my favorite song; you can follow my lead"

Rachel smiles and Marley puts her arms around the shoulders of her new best friend. The two girls walk through the halls while begin to sing

**Rachel and Marley**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Rachel**

**Well, I passed the wishing well and I threw my penny in**

**Sent a prayer on up above that you would come my way again**

**Marley**

**Yeah, I´ve seen some better days and in each on you were there**

**Running circles through the graveyard throwing daisies in the air**

**Marley and Rachel**

**Oh, oh, Valentino**

**Oh, oh, my tears don´t show**

**But oh honey they flow**

**Marley**

**Well, I crossed the lakes and mountains, ended up in Hollywood**

**Playing piano in that pink hotel just like you said I would**

**Rachel**

**I kept looking out my window hoping one day you would come**

**Going every shade of blue under that California sun**

**Marley and Rachel**

**Oh, oh, Valentino**

**Oh, oh, my tears don´t show**

**But oh honey they flow**

**Rachel**

**So much for the promises**

**So much for them daisy chains**

**Marley**

**Oh, why carry all those heavy dreams**

**When the only one I really want is you**

**Rachel and Marley**

**Oh, oh, Valentino**

**Oh, oh, my tears don´t show**

**But oh honey they flow**

**Oh, oh, Valentino**

**Oh, oh, my tears don´t show**

**But oh honey they flow**

**Oh, honey they flow, flow, flow**

Both girls end up singing in the auditorium and embrace. From afar, a handsome, tall boy watched them all the time, but his eyes were fixed in the short Jewish girl

"What you say, Rach? We join the glee club?" Marley asked with a smile

"Marley, I´m in"

"Yes" she shouted of joy and hug Rachel again. "Come on, let´s get out of here before someone see us"

"Too late. I just saw you" the handsome tall guy said to them and entering the auditorium "wow, guys. You were awesome"

"Thank you, sir" Marley said with British accent "we don´t think we had a fan"

"That was really amazing. I thought about singing but…I don´t dare" the guy said showing them his signature half grin

"I neither thought about it, until Marley challenged me" Rachel laughed and then she faces the boy with curious look "your face is familiar to me; haven´t I´ve seen you before?

"Yeah…uh…you maybe you don´t remember me. I´m Finn Hudson, we took physics class together and…I´m the quarterback of the football team" Finn responded with a smile that made Rachel to blush

"Yeah, of course I remember you! You asked me to help solve the formula for gravity"

"Whoa, whoa…wait…do you know each other? Marley asked smiling

"Yes. Oh…I almost forgot…Finn, this is Marley, Marley this is Finn"

"Nice to meet you" Finn smiles and reaches out his hand to the other girl

"Nice to meet you too, Finn" Marley shakes her hand to him

"Well…I…I have to go"

"Let me guess…football practice" Rachel said

"How did you know, Rachel? Finn said

"Intuition; we actually have to go, right Marley?" Rachel nudges Marley gently

"Yeah. Spanish class. See you later, Finn" Marley grabs Rachel by the arm and both leave the auditorium. "Oh my God…he´s cute"

"I know. But…I don´t know if he likes me back" Rachel said shyly and looks down "plus…he´s taken"

"What?"

"Yes. He´s dating the beautiful blonde head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club, Quinn Fabray" Rachel said and sighs of surrender.

"I´m so sorry, Rach. If I could do something, I would" Marley said

"It´s okay, Marley. Let´s go to class" Rachel said as Marley nods her head and they leave

On the other hand, Finn comes running to the field where others are already practicing; the guy with Mohawk walks up to him gravely concerned

"Dude, where the hell have you´ve been? Practice started half an hour ago"

"I´m sorry, man. I get lost and…it´s a long story" Finn sighs of surrender and swallows nervously

"Hudson! Puckerman! Give me twenty now! The couch with imponent look ordened to them. The boys immediately do squats. "All right, everyone listen up! All of you are grounded because of Finn Hudson. So everyone will do twenty crunches" Coach Tanaka yelled at the guys, who started to complain

"Thank you so much, Frankenteen"

"Hey, shut it, Karofsky" Finn defended himself "you have no idea what I´m going through"

"Ignore him, dude" Puck added while making the crunches. "So…you come with me after school?"

"I don´t know, Puck…Quinn asked me to come to her house because we have Celibacy club meeting"

"Boring" Puck yawned

"tell me about it" "the only reason I go is because then I´ll have the chance to get into her pants" Finn said, sounding bored "but…she even let me get to second base. She´s so…prude"

"That´s the price you have to pay for dating a virgin. So…follow my lead, dude" Puck said patting Finn´s back

"Uh…no, man. That´s not my thing"

"Let´s practice, come on!

Ken Tanaka sounds the whistle and everyone gets to practice with fighting moves and dancing

**Finn**

**Rising up, back on the street**

**Did my time, took my chances**

**Went the distance now I´m back on my feet**

**Just a man and his will to survive**

**Puck**

**So many times it happens too fast**

**You trade your passion for glory**

**Don´t lose your grip on the dreams of the past**

**You must fight just to keep them alive**

**Finn and Puck with football players**

**It´s the eye of the tiger, it´s the thrill of the fight**

**Rising up to the challenge of our rivals**

**And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he´s watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

**Ryder**

**Face to face, out in the heat**

**Hanging though, staying hungry**

**They stack the odds; still we take to the street**

**For the kill with the skill to survive**

**Finn, Puck, Ryder and the football players**

**It´s the eye of the tiger, it´s the thrill of the fight**

**Rising up to the challenge of our rivals**

**And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he´s watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

**Finn**

**Rising up, straight to the top**

**Had the guts, got the glory**

**Puck**

**Went the distance now I´m not gonna stop**

**Just a man and his will to survive**

**Finn, Puck, Ryder and the football players**

**It´s the eye of the tiger, it´s the thrill of the fight**

**Rising up to the challenge of our rivals**

**And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he´s watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

Practice ends and everyone is tired. From the stands, a beautiful little girl applauds and winks to Finn, he immediately turns to her and smiles back.

"okay, guys. Hit the showers and see you tomorrow" coach Tanaka said and everyone leaves

"hey, dude. Who´s the kid who is watching you from the stands" Puck asked

"my cousin. Her mom has a board of teachers at her school and she asked me to take care of her" Finn said

"you didn´t say you had a date with Quinn Fabray" Puck reminded him

"can I be honest with you, Puck" Finn answered to his friend and takes him to a secluded place "I told you I´m not going because I have to take care of Matilda; and trust me, I´d much rather take care of my little cousin to go to another boring meeting. I hope you understand"

"I´m not mad at you. But, sorry, your loss. Your girlfriend is so hot"

"I know" …but she doesn´t let me breathe" Finn thought for himself

"Okay, bye" Puck leaves and then, Finn goes to the stands to meets with his cousin

"Hey kiddo" Finn smiles and looks down shyly "umm…I would hug you but…

"I get it" you had football practice" the little girl said and snaps her fingers. Suddenly Finn has new clothes "check"

"Whoa…you have to teach me how to do tat" Finn said and finally hugs his cousin

"Sucks for you, Finny. I can`t tell you my secret" the little girl shrugs her shoulders and smiles at Finn

"Why not? " "Anyone besides Aunt Jenny knows about your powers"

"Point taken. So…how was your day? "The girl asked showing curiosity "it`s not supposed to have a date with evil Barbie?

"Matilda, that`s not cool. She`s my girlfriend" Finn scolded the child softly and she simply looks at him with tenderness

"She treats you very badly and blackmails you every time she get the chance" Matilda said and he simply nods

"You`re absolutely right. How come you`re so lovely and smart at the same time, huh?" Finn asked

"I wish my parents and my brother thought the same" Matilda said and looks down

"Hey…look at me" Finn said "first of all; they`re not longer your family from the first moment Miss Honey took you in adoption, I mean my Aunt. Now you have a family that loves you and thinks you`re the most amazing child in the whole world. Never let others make you feel bad because you, Matilda Wormwood; are a treasure to me, you understand me? Now come here…give me a hug"

Matilda smiles and hugs her cousin tightly. he takes the hand of the little girl and leaves

"Thank you, Finn. You are undoubtedly…the best cousin ever" Matilda said

"And you are mine too" so…Matilda…do you want me to do a favor and sing our sing with me?" Finn said showing his cousin his half grin

"Um…I don`t know…I can`t sing" she answered sheepishly

"I don`t think so. You sing like an angel"

"If you say so"

"I mean it "Finn smiles at her and she smiles at him back. They arrive to a secret garden and they start to dance in a very tender way

**Finn**

**It`s hard to believe that I couldn`t see**

**Matilda and Finn**

**You were always right beside me**

**That I was alone with no one to hold**

**But you were always right beside me**

**Matilda**

**This feeling`s like no other**

**Matilda and Finn**

**I want you to know**

**I`ve never had someone that knows me like you do**

**The way you do**

**I`ve never had someone as good for me as you**

**No one like you**

**So lonely before I finally find**

**What I`ve looking for**

**Matilda**

**So good to be seen**

**So good to be heard**

**Matilda and Finn**

**Don`t have to say a word**

**Finn**

**For so long I was lost**

**So good to be found**

**Matilda and Finn**

**I`m loving having you around**

**Finn**

**This feeling`s like no other**

**Matilda and Finn**

**I want you to know**

**I`ve never had someone that knows me like you do**

**The way you do**

**I`ve never had someone as good for me as you**

**No one like you**

**So lonely before I finally find**

**What I`ve looking for**

**Doo dooo doo**

**Doo doo doo**

**Whoa oh oh, oh oh**

**Doo doo doo**

**Doo doo doo**

**Whoa oh, oh, oh**

"You`re right" Matilda said "together we can make a dynamic duo

"That´s the spirit, little cos" Finn said and they high-five

Rachel comes home from school, greets her fathers and goes to her room; inside she sat on the bed and starts to think about the handsome boy who discovered her singing along to Marley and sadness of never being able to be reciprocated. She turns on her computer and gets to her my space account. Tears began to run down her cheeks while she`s reading rude comments of the cheerleaders. Until finally, one completely different smiles back

I am happy to make a new friend…and we should do more often duets-Marley:)

**Rachel**

**You`re on the phone with your girlfriend she`s upset**

**She´s going off about someting that you said**

**Cause she doesn`t get your humor like I do**

**I`m in my room, it`s a typical tuesday night**

**I`m listen to the kind of music she doesn`t like**

**And she`ll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**

**She`s Cheer Captain and I`m on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you`re looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you cold see that i`m the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can´t you see?**

**You belong with me, you belong with me**

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**

**I can´t help thinking this i show it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**

**Hey, isn´t this easy?**

**And you´ve got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven`t seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**You said you`re fine, I know you better than that**

**Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heles, I wear snickers**

**She`s Cheer Captain and I`m on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you`re looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you cold see that i`m the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can´t you see?**

**You belong with me, you belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I`m the one who makes you laugh when you know you`re about to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong, think I know it`s with me**

**Can`t you see that i`m the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along, so why can`t you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at you back door**

**All this time, how could you not know'**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

Rachel finishes singing and clearly sees Finn walks up to her with his irresistable smile. The two begin kissing passionately

"i love you" he whispers and kisses her lips once more

"i love you back" she answers and they continue make out

"Rachel?" a echoing voice begins to call her "Rachel, sweetie; are you okay? Hiram asked

"thank God "Leroy answered "we thought you were on the moon

"um…hi, Dad, hi Daddy" Rachel looks down and then at the mop

"honey, why you were kissing the mop?" Hiram asked putting his hand on her shoulder

"I…I was rehearsing a scene from Romeo and Juliet, Dad" Rachel answered and putt he mop inside of the bucket in the corner of the kitchen

"you were not thinking about a boy"? Leroy asked

"me? Oh God no….i…i want to focus on the school and the science Project and…ballet clases"

"Rachella" Hiram stares at his beautiful daughter sweetly "is not bad to have a crush. That is something beautiful that you must experience and more if you`re just a girl of fifteen"

"I guess you´re right" Rachel smiles and hughs her dads "thank you so much, guys. I love you"

"we love you too, baby girl" Leroy asked and Rachel with a smile returns to her room to call Marley and tell her the magical experience she had

Chapter 2.-Preview: Quinn realices that her boyfriend avoids her and she makes every effort to retain him; Matilda shows Finn what she does with her powers and Rachel tells Marley about her fantasy. Also begin auditions for glee club

**Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

**Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson**

**Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman**

**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose**

**Mara Wilson as Matilda Wormwood**

**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn**

**Guest starring**

**Bill A. Jones as Azimio**

**Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka**

**Max Adler as David Karofsky**

**SONGS USED: Valentino (by Diane Birch) performed by Rachel Berry and Marley Rose, Eye of the tiger (by Survivor) performed by Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and Ryder Lynn with football players, What i`ve looking for (by High school Musical) performed by Finn Hudson and Matilda Wormwood, You belong with me (by Taylor Swift ) performed by Rachel Berry**


	2. Psychopath girlfriend

Chapter 2.-Psychopath girlfriend

**Hey guys! I was wrong to publish the story, obviously that was the first chapter but accidentally put that status was complete. Don´t worry, the story will continue and this is the second chapter. I really appreciate the reviews on the last chapter and I definitely make this story so magical and awesome :)**

The next morning, Rachel was still thinking about that strange fantasy where she saw herself making out with the handsome quarterback. Obviously she had to tell Marley and had to do it before Finn realized. But...

"Oh my God!" Finn exclaimed while he accidentally collided with Rachel and the two fell to the ground. "are you okay?"

"Yeah…I´m…I´m fine" she answered and helped the tall boy to get up "sorry, I didn´t see you"

"What do you mean? It was not your fault; actually I blew it" I was late for biology class and I didn´t see you. I'm so sorry" Finn apologizes once again and Rachel starts laughing. "What? What´s so funny?"

"Is nothing, it´s just ... you look very cute when you're nervous" and I totally accept your apology"

Finn and Rachel continued talking in the hallways and both laughed at the awkward meeting in the morning. Unfortunately, their happiness when some sexy cheerleader was interrupted looks with dirty look

"Finn!" she yells at him and puts her hands on her hips

Oh, crap! Scary Quinn at twelve ó clock Finn thought to himself "oh, hey, Quinn" "uh…how…how you doing?" Finn asked nervously and flinches at the presence of his girlfriend

"Let me start saying….What the hell are you doing talking to her!? " Quinn looks down on the little girl with brown hair and points at her scornfully. "I´m your girlfriend, not her!"

"I know he´ll never loves me back, Quinn. We just stumbled by accident and ..."

"Shut your mouth, Rupaul!" Quinn yelled at her "I´m not talking to you!"

"Quinn, there´s no need to be mean. Rachel´s my friend" Finn defended Rachel as he feels sympathy for her

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I was already leaving anyway... nice to see you, Finn. Goodbye, Quinn, "Rachel felt her eyes filled with tears and goes looking straight ahead.

Once Rachel leaves, Finn sadly keeps looking until the beautiful but evil cheerleader he snaps her fingers in front of his face

"Finn! Earth to Finn" Quinn screamed. He immediately turns to her; she smiles and sighs of relief. "Thank God I recovered my guy, for a second I thought you were going to leave me for that hobbit"

"Quinn, I will never cheat on you, I swear. But I beg you to stop manipulate me" "Rachel is my friend, and I have every right to spend time with her. Is sickly you have me as a slave for fear of leaving you"

"You know what, Finnegan Christopher Hudson?! "You never have your second base! You hear me ?!" Quinn with all the fury on her face slaps her boyfriend across the face and he plays his red cheek automatically

"Quinn, what the hell is wrong with you?! Finn protested but she simply ignores him and leaves him in the hallways. Puck presences the scene like everyone else.

"Whoa, dude…that hurt" "I didn´t know that Quinn Fabray had a heavy hand"

"Lucky she's not your girlfriend. Ugh ... I swear I can't stand her" Finn said rubbing his painful cheek and feeling Quinn left the mark. "The only reason we are dating is because I haven´t found the right person"

"You don't want to press charges against her?" "Lauren Zize´s father is a lawyer and can help us to sue" Puck pat the back of his best friend and his face turns serious. "Seriously, you can't continue with this psychopath, for your own good"

"I second that" a little voice spoke behind them. Puck and Finn turned and discover a beautiful and sweet little girl with a smile on her face and arms crossed. Stops smiling and looks seriously her cousin? "Oh my God, Finny…who did this to you?"

"His psycho girlfriend, kid." Puck answered to the child calming her. " I swear it was like watching a lioness attacking a poor gazelle in."

"Matilda…Not that I'm not surprised to see you but ... why are you here? Shouldn't you be in school. I understood that Miss Honey would like to tour the museum" Finn said and hugs the little girl.

"Wait…that little girl is your cousin?" Puck asked and Matilda nodded politely. "She´s really pretty"

"Thank you" she said and reaches out her hand. "I´m Matilda"

"Noah Puckerman. But you can call me Puck" he answered back with a smile and shook his hand with her.

"Nice to meet you, Puck"

"Nice to meet you too, Kid." "Well…see you around. I have geography class and I want to graduate" Puck said and runs away leaving Finn with his cousin alone.

"The reason I'm here is for two reasons ... I want to join the glee club and ... I was transferred. That means ... I'll be your classmate" Matilda smiles proudly and gives Finn a document. "Here´s my diploma ... I graduated from elementary school two days ago"

The half-grin of Finn smile became a huge one to hearing the success of his beloved cousin. No matter what others see him, lifting her cousin and spun her around. She begins to laugh with her melodious voice

"Finn" she continues laughing "put me down"

"That was awesome, Kiddo!. I´m so proud of you" "you see? I told you never will hesitate for your amazing intelligence" Finn said and hugs her tightly.

"Even I'm happy to start my school year. I also sad not to see Bruce and Lavender. They are my best friends" Matilda said sadly and looks down. Finn immediately sense that and put his finger under her chin to staring firmly at her

"Matilda Jane Wormwood…that's what's bothering you? "Finn asked the child sweetly and simply nods. The half-smile of her cousin returned to his face." Well ... I see no problem because ... you can visit them as often as you want and ... tell them your school experience is as amazing the universe"

"Yeah ... you're right, "she said, smiling again, after looking seriously at his cousin." Now close your eyes ... "

"Wait…why?" Finn asked and Matilda simply stares at him. "Perhaps you're going to overtake my birthday? Remember that both meet in the same month"

"If I will attend high school, I have to look like a teenager ... now close your eyes. "Finn obeys and closes his eyes. Matilda snaps her fingers and magically turns into a beautiful teenager with blond hair and green eyes." you can open them, Finny "Matilda said but now with a melodious voice of young and it was no longer her voice; the girl replaced his clothes for a simple pastel green dress, white coat, a bag of the same color of her dress. Heels and her hair down in glittering waves.

"Whoa…I mean, whoa…who are you and what you did with to my cousin?" Finn asked very surprised to see that delicate and beautiful teen in front of him. Then smiles again. "No offense but ... if you're the new girl, you're super-hot"

"Nice try, Finn. I may have changed in appearance, but I'm still a girl of nine-year-old. But now ... I have fifteen "she reaches out her hand again." Hi, I'm Jane Andrews "

"H..Hi…I´m uh…I´m Finn" he answered nervously and shook his hand with Matilda/Jane. "But ... if you changed your appearance, doesn´t mean you stop being you. If we are honest…you have more Matilda face than Jane, and that is your middle name" " Um…one question, Cuz…why did you change your name? Are you a fan of Julie Andrews?" Finn raised an eye brown and Matilda hit him playfully in the arm.

"Was the first thing I thought ... it was a bad idea. I'll still be me"Matilda said and they listened to ring the bell. "Come on, let´s go to class"

"You won´t show me what you can do with your awesome powers?" Finn asked

"I know, but…after school, I promise" she answered

"Okay, I can handle it "Finn answered and they leave.

Begins the song and Matilda, now with her new appearance and look the school premises with a confident look on her face.

**Matilda**

**I took my time  
>Learning my lines<br>trying to sort it out  
>this life that I lead<br>has trapped my naive  
>I wanna scream out loud<br>Leave the past behind  
>Now is my time<strong>

**I wanna see  
>I wanna dream<br>I wanna live a life of fantasy  
>I wanna fly<br>I want my life to be much more than just an alibi  
>Can't you see<br>I wanna be  
>I wanna be, yeah<strong>

**Running in place  
>Been out of the race<br>Before it even started  
>I'm stuck at the gate<br>Don't make me wait  
>To swim in a sea uncharted<br>Fly, sail  
>A starry night<br>First star I see tonight  
>I wish for a kiss goodbye<br>Now I'm flying high**

(As she promised, Matilda in appearance shows his cousin her telekinetic powers and he smiles amazed. she looks to the chair and lifted into the air without touching it)

**I wanna see  
>I wanna dream<br>I wanna live a life of fantasy  
>I wanna fly<br>I want my life to be much more than just an alibi  
>I wanna see<br>I wanna dream  
>I wanna live a life of fantasy<br>I wanna fly  
>I want my life to be much more than just a journey<br>Leading down the road to nowhere  
>Future fading masquerading wonders<br>And that's when I begin to dream**

(Matilda is now singing alone in the auditorium and Finn is sitting on the chair staring at her with a smile)

**I wanna see  
>I wanna dream<br>I wanna live a life of fantasy  
>I wanna fly<br>I want my life to be much more...  
>I wanna see<br>I wanna dream  
>I wanna live a life of fantasy<br>I wanna fly  
>I want my life to be much more than just an alibi<br>Can't you see  
>I wanna be<strong>

Rachel is in the astronomy classroom, wiping her tears with a tissue when Marley approaches her with a smile, but her weeping feels sympathy for her, puts a hand on her shoulder and sits next to her

"Hey, why are you crying?" Marley said worried and helps her to wipe her tears with the tissue.

"Remember the handsome boy who caught us singing in the auditorium yesterday? "Rachel asked while Marley mourn and simply nods." well ... just when I finally dared to speak ... appeared his ..G... girlfriend and ... and ... she s ... started to insult me... " "And when Finn tried to defend me, she kept insulting me ... more "Rachel sobs hysterically and Marley hugs her.

"Rachel, don´t listen to her. Believe me that make you more harm fill your head with lies. You are sweet, beautiful inside and out, funny and clever. Don´t let others tell you otherwise. I know I do not have much to know but ... I feel like I've known you forever. And ... I am happy to find a friend like you" Marley said and takes her hand on hers. "You don´t need anyone to find happiness. You have to start believing in you"

"B...but, M…Marley, Q…Quinn…she´s so pretty and I´m only an annoying Jewish girl who has a big dreams on Broadway, is single and has no friends"

"You have me" Marley said with a big smile in her face. "That will never change" She get up from the chair and helps Rachel. "Now if I remember correctly ... you and I are going to audition for the glee club"

"I know; but now I don´t feel eager to audition". Rachel said and looks down; Marley realizes and cheers her friend up.

"Come on, Come on, it'll be fun. I heard that in that place all love you and accept you as you are. You and me, Rachel Berry ... be a team"

Rachel smiles and hugs Marley, then she loops arms with her and they walk out of the classroom to the auditorium where would be the auditions.

**Marley**

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, yeah  
>You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough<br>But who are you to judge.  
>When you're a diamond in the rough<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else<strong>

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na****  
>I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me<strong>

**Marley**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na****  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<br>You've got every right to a beautiful life, come on**

**Rachel**

**Who says, who says you're not perfect****  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?<strong>

**Marley**

**It's such a funny thing****  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they can't whiten out the truth<strong>

**Rachel**

**It's like the work of art****  
>that never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>won't let you touch the sky<strong>

**Both**

**Na na na na na na na na na na****  
>Na na na na na na na na na na<strong>

**Marley**

**I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me**

**Both**

**Na na na na na na na na na na****  
>Na na na na na na na na na na<strong>

**Rachel**

**You've got every right to a beautiful life, come on**

Both

**Who says, who says you're not perfect****  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?<strong>

**Marley**

**Who says you're not star potential****  
>Who says you're not presidential<br>Who says you can't be in movies  
>Listen to me, listen to me.<strong>

Rachel

** Who says you don't pass the test****  
>Who says you can't be the best<br>Who said, who said?  
>Would you tell me who said that, yeah<br>Who said**

**Who says, who says you're not perfect****  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting**

**Marley**

**Who says, who says you're not perfect****  
>Who says you're not worth it<strong>

**Both**

** Trust me that's the price of beauty****  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?**

**Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose**

**Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman**

**Mara Wilson as Matilda Wormwood**

**Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson**

**Dove Cameron as Matilda Wormwood/Jane Andrews**

**SONGS USED: I wanna be (originally by Emma Roberts) performed by Matilda Wormwood (Jane Andrews), who says (originally by Selena Gomez) performed by Marley Rose and Rachel Berry**

**Chapter 3 preview.-****officially begin auditions for the glee club, Matilda integrates classes and meet Rachel and Marley, Finchel will have their first kiss and Quinn in order not to lose her boyfriend, will join the glee club with Santana and Brittany.**


End file.
